Persona non grata, czyli Osoba niepożądana
by Daghmarre
Summary: Swój ciągnie do swego czy przyciąganie przeciwieństw? A może jedno i drugie? Opowiadanie w odcinkach, opisujące przybycie do Konohagakure pewnej nieznajomej osóbki. Zainspirowane mitologią japońską.
1. Chapter 1

**1. MROWIENIE NA KARKU**

- Zimno się jakoś zrobiło, teges tamteges, nie? Ja nie mogę, aż mi ręce zdrętwiały!

Zachodzące słońce zabarwiło ciepłymi, niesamowitymi kolorami cienkie, pierzaste chmury rozciągnięte równolegle do horyzontu. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś pociągnął ten kawałek nieba paroma szybkimi, nieuważnymi ruchami pędzla, pomyślał Sasuke, wbijając zziębnięte dłonie głębiej w kieszenie.

- Szkoda, że nie wziąłem zapasowych skarpetek. Te głupie sandałki przyprawią mnie o przeziębienie co najmniej, czujesz, jak od ziemi ciągnie?

Ziemia ma chłodny oddech, przemknęło przez głowę ostatniego z klanu sharinganów.

- Jak dobrze, że jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Pierwsze, co zrobię, jak wrócę do domu, to wyciągnę gruby koc i zawinę się nim od stóp po samą szyję. Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Gorąca kąpiel!

- Czasami miewasz dobre pomysły, młotku.

Szeroki uśmiech, prezentujący całe uzębienie od jedynek aż po ostatnie trzonowce, zastąpił odpowiedź Uzumakiego.

Maszerowali chwilę energicznym krokiem skrajem lasu, nie odzywając się do siebie. Po prawej stronie rozciągał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok, zupełnie jakby wycięty żywcem z jakiegoś pejzażu. Łąki i pola, schodzące łagodnym stokiem w dół, dalej mała dolinka z rozsianymi rzadko domostwami, a jeszcze dalej kolejne wzniesienia. Za najdalszem z nich chowało się właśnie zmęczone słońce, pozwalając wczesnemu mrokowi nadejść od wschodu wraz z wyraźnym ochłodzeniem.

- Ziiimno! – rzucił jękliwie Naruto, podskakując parę razy.

- Nie marudź. Już blisko. Sakura i Kakashi powinni od jakiegoś czasu czekać.

- Yhym, wiem, wiem, ale jeszcze chwila i zamienię się w sopel lodu! A w południe było tak przyjemnie ciepło, tego no! Ooo, Sasuke, widzisz? Są! Sakuuura-chan! Heeej!

Pomarańczowe rękawy kurtki chłopaka wystrzeliły w górę, ręce zamachały gwałtownie, po czym Naruto rzucił się ścieżką w dół, wrzeszcząc i śmiejąc się donośnie. Sasuke został w tyle, krocząc dostojnie, jakby udowadniając swoją odmienność i tym samym wyższość od tego rozkrzyczanego idioty.

- Przymknij się, wariacie! - syknęła tak głośno Sakura, że usłyszał ją nawet Uchicha mimo, że stała u podnóża sporego pagórka, na którego szczycie się znajdował – Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy!

Kakashi przewrócił jedynym widocznym okiem w geście rezygnacji.

- Hipokrytka – mruknął.

- Mistrzu, powiedziałeś coś? – dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie ze sztucznie słodką minką i zmrużonymi niebezpiecznie oczami.

- A, nie, nic. Nuciłem sobie – uśmiechnął się pod maską równie słodko sensei.

W tym momencie zleciał na nich niczym rozpędzona, promienna kula, Naruto. W jego nieskładnym, radosnym bełkocie można było rozróżnić głównie powtarzające się słowa: „powrót", „zimno" i „ramen".

- Nie, nie pójdziemy dziś z tobą na żaden ramen. Tak, nam też jest zimno i czekaliśmy z powrotem tylko i wyłącznie na was. Co tak długo? – powiedział flegmatycznie Kakashi, a Sakura spojrzała na niego z podziwem, że potrafił sensownie odpowiedzieć na niezrozumiały słowotok Uzumakiego.

- Eee, tego tamtego, Sasukemu szajba odbiła i cały czas przystawał, bo sobie ubzdurał, że jesteśmy śledzeni…

- Ktoś cały czas nas obserwował– odezwał się Sasuke zza swojego wysokiego kołnierza, dochodząc do reszty drużyny.

Kakashi podniósł brew.

- Kto?

- Nie wiem.

- Sasuke, coś ty się tak zmieszał, zawstydziłeś się, że nie jesteś doskonały? – zaśmiał się Naruto, wytykając Uchihę palcami – Wreszcie się zorientowałeś, co? Panie Nie-wszystkowiedzący…

- Naruto! – ucięła ostrzegawczo Sakura z groźnym tonem w głosie.

Chłopak pomruczał jeszcze pod nosem, zakręcił się tu i ówdzie, zniecierpliwiony i zły, zanim sensei zadecydował:

- No to biegniemy do domciu, gołąbeczki kochane. Raz.

Naruto i Sasuke natychmiast pomknęli przodem, ścigając się ze sobą, niczym dwie smugi: pomarańczowa i granatowa.

- Jeeeny – skrzywiła się Sakura – Czy oni nie wiedzą, co to znaczy zmęczenie?

- Aż tak się dziecko zmęczyło? – zapytał żartobliwie Kakashi, wywołując jeszcze większe zniesmaczenie na twarzy dziewczyny – No, co, nie podoba się? Powiedziałem, zasuwamy wszyscy biegusiem, już.

I sam ruszył powolnym krokiem za chłopcami.

- Wszyscy – prychnęła do siebie Sakura – Hipokryta.

- Mówiłaś coś? – rzucił, nawet się nie odwracając, nauczyciel.

- Nie, nic. Nuciłam.

- Aha. Nie zostawaj w tyle.

Gdy zniknęli za najbliższym wzgórzem, od ciemnej ściany lasu oderwała się drobna, skulona sylwetka i ruszyła za drużyną siódmą z tak zaskakującą prędkością, że byłaby niemal niewidoczna dla niewprawnego oka zwykłego wieśniaka.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- To wszystko, na co cię stać? – wypluł z pogardą Sasuke, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Naruto zwinął się na ziemi, po czym z trudem wstał, złapał jako tako równowagę na chwiejnych nogach, po czym z donośnym rykiem rzucił się ciężko na Uchihę. Z pobliskiego drzewa odleciała para spłoszonych ptaków.

Ten spektakl powtarzał się na każdym ich wspólnym treningu i zdawać by się mogło, że aktorzy nigdy się nie znudzą odgrywaniem monotonnego scenariusza. Dlatego nie należy się dziwić, że ani Sakura, ani Kakashi nie byli zainteresowani zostawaniem po godzinach, by obserwować kolejny raz pojedynek tej dwójki.

- Sasuuuke, draniu! Spróbuj tego!

Dziś po południu też trenowali sami.

Chociaż trening to złe słowo. Może lepiej pasowałoby określenie: zaciekła walka na śmierć i życie dwójki nienawidzących siebie wrogów? A może coś innego w tym guście?

Ale dzisiaj było inaczej.

Nieludzki, chrapliwy wrzask bólu Uchihy zasygnalizował, że coś tu nie gra.

- Jakim cudem się nie osłoniłeś? – głos Naruto przepełniało bezbrzeżne zdumienie – Nie… nie spodziewałem się… ej, no, nie umieraj, tego tamtego… co ci?

Pochylił się nad klęczącym Sasukem, który jak powalone drzewo zgiął się w pół od potężnego uderzenia w brzuch.

- Rroz… achr… rozproszyłem… się… - wycharczał Uchiha.

- Cały dzień jesteś jakiś nie w sosie, tego, no! W ogóle się nie skupiasz! O co chodzi?

Sasuke ucichł, nie wstając z ziemi. Jedynie błysk białek zdradzał, że znowóż tak bardzo nie cierpi, tylko strzela bacznym spojrzeniem na boki. Nagle zerwał się szybko, ale nie dość szybko, by dopaść coś, co bezszelestnie zdążyło ulotnić się z okolicznych krzaków.

- Eej, teges tamteges, co jest? Co ty wyprawia…

- Zamknij się! – warknął Sasuke, buszując w zaroślach.

Naruto ostrożnie poszedł za nim.

- Przecież tu nic nie ma…

Drgnął, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz.

- Zdawało ci się – powiedział niepewnie.

Sasuke prychnął ze złością, ale zaprzestał poszukiwań.

- Może skończymy na dziś, co, młotku?

- Hej, a, tego tamtego… mocno dostałeś?

Dziedzic klanu Uchiha zmierzył mrocznym, nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem swojego rywala.

- Okej, rozumiem. To ja już o nic nie pytam – wzruszył ramionami Naruto – Hm, zbieramy się w takim razie, nie?

Sasuke bez słowa wyszedł z krzaków na polankę i razem podążyli w kierunku zabudowań. Nie uszli paru kroków, gdy ciemnowłosy z syknięciem niezadowolenia odwrócił głowę, by czujnie omieść spojrzeniem ich tyły.

- Ja nie chcę nic insynuować, ale ty chyba masz paranoję – odezwał się Uzumaki.

- Młotku… - zaczął złowrogo Sasuke.

- A, nie, przepraszam, to się prawidłowo nazywa manią prześladowczą.

- Nie mów, że ty nic nie wyczuwasz.

Naruto pokręcił z uśmiechem głową.

- Ani nic nie widziałeś.

- No… może cośtam…

- No? Dokończ.

- Ja ci mówię, to pewnie było jakieś zwierzę – chłopak podniósł ręce i zaplótł dłonie na karku.

- W takim razie to… zwierzę chodzi za nami od wczorajszej misji.

- Jestem pewny, że to nic groźnego.

Sasuke zaśmiał się krótko.

- Jestem pewny, że jesteś kompletnym debilem.

Uzumakiemu zadrgały w nerwowym tiku powieki. Z trudem opanował ogarniającą go furię, jak zawsze, gdy ten obrzydliwy geniusz go obrażał. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili milczenia.

- Ale, teges tamteges, dlaczego coś lub ktoś miałby za nami łazić, co?

- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest całe mnóstwo istotnych powodów.

- Eee, tam.

Uchiha zamknął oczy, jakby zbierając w sobie cierpliwość, po czym już spokojny pochylił się do Naruto i szepnął mu do ucha:

- Akatsuki to "eee, tam"?

Naruto się skrzywił.

- Chodźmy szybciej.

Zamilkli na dobre parę minut. Starali się iść bezszelestnie, by jednocześnie nasłuchiwać. Sasuke zdusił w sobie gwałtowną chęć odwrócenia się po raz kolejny, czując znów uporczywe mrowienie na karku. Ktoś ich obserwował, podpowiadał instynkt ninji.

- Odprowadzę cię do domu. Bez dyskusji, młotku.

- Nie zniosę, żeby ktoś taki, jak ty się ze mną cackał – głos Naruto był zaskakująco poważny.

- A Iruka-sensei, Jiraya-san i Tsunade-sama mogą do woli, tak? – prychnął Sasuke.

- Oni to co innego.

Blondas nie dostrzegł, że jego odwieczny rywal zaciska bezradnie pięści, bo patrzył gdzieś w bok.

- Gówno mnie obchodzi to, co ty o tym wszystkim sądzisz. Odprowadzę cię do domu i koniec.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Od tamtego incydentu po ich ostatnim treningu Sasuke zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Był niespokojny i rozdrażniony. Momentami wręcz histeryzował, jak to określił zgrabnie Naruto. I, choć nie chciał się do tego przed sobą przyznać, Uzumaki w głębi duszy jednak przyznawał mu rację. Rzeczywiście coś się działo. Uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie opuszczało go za każdym razem, gdy wychodził z domu. Czyjaś nieuchwytna obecność denerwowała chłopaka, lecz tuszował zręcznie swoje przeczucia zwykłym, wesołkowatym paplaniem i wiecznym uśmiechem luzaka.

Jedna rzecz nie dawała mu szczególnie spokoju. Pewnego razu nie wytrzymał i postanowił ostrożnie wybadać Sasukego, czy jego mania prześladowcza ujawnia się również w domu.

- Hej, draniu, a ty tylko tak się popisujesz swoimi zdolnościami tropicielskimi, czy to twoje szaleństwo prześladuje cię po nocach, hm? – spytał półżartem pod pozorem drażnienia napuszonego, mrocznego sukcesora klanu Uchiha. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie został uraczony serią uderzeń ani nawet standardowym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Właśnie w tym problem – odezwał się spokojnie Sasuke, wbijając wzrok w jakiś nieokreślony punkt ponad ich głowami – Tylko w twoim towarzystwie wydaje mi się, że ktoś nas śledzi. Czyli tak naprawdę, to temu komuś chodzi tylko o ciebie.

Naruto nie zdołał zapanować nad wymykającymi się spod kontroli uczuciami, które wykrzywiły mu twarz w dziwnym grymasie. Nie, nie bał się. Tylko… to było takie niezręczne i uciążliwe, a na dodatek wysoce niepokojące. I… Nie, wcale, teges tamteges, się nie bał. Poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, jak zawsze!

- Ja będę cię chronić – powiedział cicho Sasuke, jakby czytając w myślach zmieszanego Naruto. Ten jednak roześmiał mu się w twarz, bo zdołał naraz odzyskać dawny rezon.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, głupku!

I uciekł.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się boleśnie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tej nocy padał drobny, nieprzyjemny, powoli, acz sukcesywnie przenikający na wskroś deszcz. Na nieszczęście dla pewnego genina, który po kryjomu czuwał nad bezpiecznym snem swojego beztroskiego, upartego i głupiego kolegi z drużyny. A że czuwanie odbywało się na dachu domu sąsiadującego z kamieniczką inwigilowanego, uciążliwa mżawka miała doskonały dostęp do ukrytego w mroku osobnika.

„Katar jutro mam jak w banku" – pomyślał sobie gorzko Sasuke, próbując bezskutecznie zasłonić się przed kroplami spadającymi z pochmurnego nieba.

Nagle zauważył ruch na dole, na ulicy. Jakaś skulona figurka przemknęła wzdłuż murów, po czym zniknęła w ciemnej bramie. Sasuke wyczulił zmysły, ale i tak nic to nie dało. Bez księżycowego światła trudno było dostrzec cokolwiek wewnątrz budynku. Wiercił się chwilę, zaniepokojony, gdy nagle okno naprzeciwko niego rozbłysnęło światłem. W napięciu, gotowy do natychmiastowej akcji, Uchiha obserwował przez szybę, jak Naruto przeciąga się i wyraźnie mocno zaspany, podchodzi do drzwi wejściowych. Jego mieszkanko było takie małe w porównaniu do ogromnej rezydencji, należącej do Sasukego. Zaledwie jeden pokój, który służył jednocześnie za sypialnię, jadalnię, kuchnię i pokój dzienny. Z powodu braku przedpokoju, bezpośrednio z tego pomieszczenia przechodziło się do klatki schodowej i łazienki.

Sasuke nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie na dachówkach.

Niezbyt przytomny Naruto, nawet nie spojrzawszy przez judasza, beztrosko otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Na klatce schodowej stała kompletnie przemoknięta, ociekająca kroplami deszczu, nieznajoma dziewczyna i uśmiechała się nieśmiało. Uzumaki zdążył obudzić się na tyle, że wyraźnie zawstydził się wyglądem swoim i skromnego mieszkanka. Sasuke nie mógł słyszeć, co działo się wewnątrz, ale przypuszczał, że Naruto bez żadnych pytań, a jedynie wypełniając ciszę głupią paplaniną, wciąga dziewczynę do środka.

„Może to pułapka, młocie!" – coś krzyknęło wewnątrz Sasukego, ale chłopak trwał niczym wrośnięty w podłoże.

Naruto tymczasem wyciągnął skądś czysty ręcznik i podał nieznajomej, by się wysuszyła, a sam zaczął krzątać się, niezdarnie sprzątając i wstawiając wodę na herbatę. Śmieszna, dziecinna szlafmycka zsunęła mu się na prawą stronę. Dziewczyna natomiast wciąż stała w bezruchu, onieśmielona, ściskając w ręce ręcznik. Miała poskręcane od wilgoci jasnorude włosy i letnią, szeroką sukienkę bez rękawów. Dygotała z zimna.

Naruto dobudził się jakoś i wyszedł z pierwszego, potężnego zaskoczenia, bo zaczął działać racjonalnie. Wepchnął dziewczynę do łazienki, wręczając jej po drodze jakieś swoje ciuchy. Potem przyrządził herbatę, zdjął wreszcie szlafmyckę i usiadł bezradnie przy stole. Zmarszczone czoło świadczyło o usilnych procesach myślowych, zachodzących w mózgu blondasa. Wreszcie doszedł sam ze sobą do consensusu, bo ze zdeterminowaną miną wstał błyskawicznie z krzesła, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi od łazienki. Jednak wraz z chwilą, kiedy w kłębach pary wydobyła się z ciasnego pomieszczenia nieznajoma, przebrana w ciepły sweter Uzumakiego i również jego szorty, wyraz twarzy chłopaka uległ natychmiastowej zmianie. Szeroko uśmiechnięty, wskazał bez słowa miejsce obok niego przy stole i kubek gorącej herbaty. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i usiadła.

Sasuke ze zgrozą obserwował całą scenę z pobliskiego dachu, dygocząc z zimna i furii.

Dziewczyna u młotka w środku nocy!!!

To musiał być sen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- I jak się obudziłem rano, to pomyślałem sobie, że to pewnie musiał być sen, no bo co innego, teges tamteges. Takie nieprawdopodobne rzeczy nie przydarzają się zwykle takim ludziom jak ja, nie? Ale wtedy odwróciłem się na drugi bok i nagle zorientowałem się, że śpię na podłodze, a w moim łóżku leży ona! Na zdrowie, Sauske, przeziębiłeś się? Cóżeś ty robił w tym deszczu? Nie mów, że znowu trenowałeś w środku nocy, bo ci nie daruję. No i masz, przeziębienie gotowe, cieknie ci z nosa jak nie wiem co. Masz tu chusteczki. A proszę. I na zdrowie raz jeszcze. Ależ kichasz. A jakie masz wory pod oczami, ja nie mogę, Sasuke, draniu, musiałeś nie spać całą noc! Cóżeś ty robił, mów w tej chwili! …milczysz, jak zwykle. Z tobą taka rozmowa zawsze, teges tamteges. No i widzisz, oto cała historia. Przylazła do mnie grubo po północy, ale dlaczego akurat do mnie i dlaczego o takiej porze, nie chciała powiedzieć. Zresztą, nawet tak wypytywać to nie wypada, jak taka szansa się zdarza, nie? Jeszcze dziewczyna się spłoszy albo co, teges tamteges… W dodatku ładniejsza od Sakury… Hej, co ci jest, draniu? Zbladłeś jakoś strasznie, może byś się położył, co? A jeśli masz gorączkę? Chorobę trzeba wygrzać, koniecznie! I humor masz nie lepszy od rybaka na pustyni. No, wiem, że żart nienajlepszy, ale lepiej nie rób takiej miny, bo ci jeszcze zostanie. No i widzisz, właśnie przyszedłem do ciebie, teges tamteges, ona jeszcze śpi, udało mi się jej nie obudzić. A potrzebuję rady. Co ja mam z nią, do jasnej cholery, zrobić? – Naruto wreszcie się zamknął. I to nie tylko dlatego, bo oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale także po to, by złapać oddech.

- Wywalić na zbity pysk, to szpieg – Sasuke postarał się powiedzieć to jak mógł najdobitniej przez zatkany nos.

Wyraźnie zaskoczony Naruto spróbował bezskutecznie coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów i jedynie poruszał bezgłośnie wargami. Wreszcie dał za wygraną i spuścił wzrok. Z krótkiego zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy jęk Sasukego, który schował głowę w dłoniach. Ręka blondasa sama wystrzeliła w kierunku nienaturalnie bladego czoła Uchihy.

- Gorączka – wyszeptał Naruto do siebie – To wszystko tłumaczy, przez chorobę zrobił się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy i bredzi…

- Stul dziób, idioto – warknął nieswoim głosem Sasuke – Nic nie rozumiesz… Ona…

- Już nic nie mów. W tej chwili do łóżka – to zabrzmiało bardziej niż kategorycznie, pomimo wyczuwalnej nuty histerii. Blondas błyskawicznie zerwał się z krzesła, na którym przycupnął wcześniej, dopadł słaniającego się na nogach, ale ostro protestującego Uchihę i zarzucając sobie jego ramię na kark, pociągnął w głąb siedziby klanu sharinganów. Gospodarz opadł szybko z sił i dał za wygraną. Oparł łupiącą tępym bólem głowę o pomarańczowe, naraz takie bliskie i opiekuńcze ramię Uzumakiego, oddając się biernie niewprawnej pomocy. Naruto brak fachowości wynagrodził troską, z jaką zainstalował go w jego własnym łóżku, nakrywając ciepłą kołdrą i dwoma dodatkowymi kocami, a następnie wypadł na chwilę z granatowej sypialni do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił ze szklanką parującej herbaty z cytryną.

- Nic mi nie jest… – przekonywał słabo Sasuke, telepiąc się z zimna – Słuchaj, musisz coś zrobić z tą dziewczyną… Miej się na baczności… Nie wiadomo, kim jest… i skąd… Powiedz senseiowi albo Hokage…

- Ciiicho, już, cicho – przerwał mu uspokajająco Naruto – Nie martw się ani mną, ani nikim więcej, powinieneś odpocząć i przede wszystkim się trochę przespać… - przyjemnie chłodna dłoń przejechała po gorących policzkach chorego i zatrzymała się na rozpalonym czole, przylegając do niego delikatnie. W szumiącej głowie Sasukego ten dotyk wywołał jakieś odległe, miłe wspomnienia. Chłopak próbował usilnie odnaleźć te niejasne obrazy i odczucia, ale uciekały mu złośliwie. Niewyraźne strzępi nie chciały za nic ułożyć się w spójną całość. Wydawało mu się, że to bardzo ważne, by je uchwycić. Niemożność przypomnienia sobie, skąd zna taki miły dotyk… oraz troskę… i powierzenie się tej trosce i temu dotykowi… wywołało lekką frustrację, więc Uchiha skupił się jedynie na tej chłodnej ręce. Wywoływała ulgę i błogość. Zmrużył oczy we wdzięcznym uśmiechu.

- Boli?

- Bardzo…

- Masz, wypij. Rozgrzejesz się i wypocisz.

Ponury geniusz, tak nagle osłabiony, bezradny i oszołomiony, pozwolił się napoić prawie wrzącą herbatą, która rozlała się miłym strumieniem ciepła wzdłuż jego przełyku i w żołądku. Potem poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie go z powrotem na poduszki i otula szczelnie pancerzem pościeli.

- Leż i nie waż się wstawać. Postaram się wrócić do ciebie najszybciej, jak tylko będę mógł.

Sasuke niezrozumiale odmruknął coś w odpowiedzi, zagłębiając się w nasilającym się uczuciu przejmującego zimna, totalnej niemocy i mrocznemu, pulsującemu wewnątrz czaszki bólowi, osładzanego wspomnieniem rozkosznego chłodu gładkiej ręki na czole.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maj 2007

Ciąg dalszy niewątpliwie nastąpi


	2. Chapter 2

**2. PARADA DZIWACTW**

Miała podłużną twarz o wysokich kościach policzkowych i nieco za wąskich oczach. W brunatnym, ciepłym spojrzeniu kryły się drobne iskierki. Szeroki uśmiech odsłaniał wysunięte odrobinę za daleko do przodu kły. Z tego powodu twarzyczka dziewczyny zyskiwała odrobinę drapieżny wygląd. Jasnorude, falujące włosy związane zostały w kitkę, która chwiała się zabawnie przy każdym poruszeniu głową. Odsłonięte przez sukienkę ramiona i nogi wydawały się być zbyt chude, więc wyglądała na drobną i słabą, lecz poruszała się bardzo zwinnie i energicznie. Tasując wzrokiem dziewczynę, Kakashi pomyślał, że nie można by ją uznać za ładną, ale mimo wszystko było w niej coś przyciągającego na tyle, że nie dawało się jej nie polubić.

- Sesnsei… - chrząknął znacząco Naruto – Może byś coś odpowiedział, zamiast się tak bezczelnie gapić…

- Przymknij się z łaski swojej, gołąbeczku – zaćwierkał radośnie Kakashi – A ty, kochanie, powiedz, co cię tu sprowadza – powiedział, nachylając się ku nieznajomej.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, wyszczerzając białe zęby.

- Potrzebuję azylu.

- Ach, tak? Azylu? Wytłumacz mi jedną rzecz: dlaczego akurat tutaj? W Konoha, hm? – pytał zamaskowany jonin, podnosząc brwi i łypiąc z niedowierzaniem jedynym okiem.

- Ponieważ jesteście silni i słyszałam też, że serdeczni i uczynni – ostatnie słowa zostały mocno zaakcentowane.

- A po co ci azyl? Jesteś ścigana przez prawo czy wręcz przeciwnie?

- Grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Niebezpieczeństwo?! – wrzasnął Naruto z emfazą – Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię tknął! Każdego, kto będzie cię chciał skrzywdzić, to ja, tego tamtego, zabiję jak psa! Nie dopuszczę! Jesteś tutaj jak w domu! Słowo przyszłego Hokage, będę cię chronić do ostatniej kropli krwi, tego, no!

Dziewczynie zalśniły z uwielbieniem oczy i nieśmiały uśmiech znów wrócił na jej oblicze.

- Dziękuję, Naruto-kun.

Kakashi chrząknął.

- Czy jesteś pewna, że taki nadpobudliwy dzieciak, jak on, cię ochroni?

- Tak – powiedziała z mocą – jestem tego pewna. Inaczej moje przybycie tutaj nie miałoby żadnego sensu.

- Nie rozumiem zbyt wielu rzeczy – pokręcił głową mężczyzna – Coś tu nie gra. Poza tym ochrona osobista przez ninję podchodzi pod misję, za to się płaci, a nie wyprasza od wybranej dowolnie osoby.

- Ale to nadzwyczajna sytuacja – szepnęła dziewczyna, robiąc smutną minę – Nie mam pieniędzy, a chciałam tylko znaleźć lokum na jakiś czas i przyczaić się bez rozgłosu… Żadne misje… Tylko… no, cóż, boję się o siebie…

- Nie możemy jej przecież wyrzucić z wioski! – wydarł się Naruto – Potrzebuje opieki!

Kakashi zamyślił się.

- Uważam, że o tym wszystkim powinna zadecydować Hokage.

- Idziemy do ciotuni Tsunade? – ucieszył się chłopak – Świetnie się składa, bo Sasuke dziś rano porządnie zachorował i ona na pewno coś poradzi…

- Tłumoczku mój ty śliczny, czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że Tsunade-sama ma na głowie poważniejsze sprawy od choroby byle genina?

- Ja mam u niej chody – puścił figlarnie oko Naruto. Jego sensei westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej utwierdzasz mnie w przeczuciu, że nigdy nie spoważniejesz. Chodźmy w takim razie.

- Tak jest! Chodź… eee… jak masz na imię? – chłopak podrapał się po głowie, czochrając i tak już nieporządnie ułożone blond włosy.

- Sune.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi, a jego oczy w komiczny sposób zamieniły się w wąskie szparki.

- Jeszcze nie słyszałem takiego dziwnego imienia. To brzmi dość podobnie do Suna Gakure, nie? Znaczy się, dali ci imię tak jak Konohamaru, na cześć twojej wioski? Jesteś z Piasku?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu moi rodzice tak sobie umyślili i już.

- Skąd w takim razie jesteś? – dopytywał się Kakashi.

Sune zmieszała się odrobinę, ale zaraz odzyskała poprzednią pewność siebie i podniosła głowę tak gwałtownie, że jej włosy wykonały w powietrzu istną ewolucję. Spojrzała bezpośrednio w oczy joninowi.

- O tym mogę mówić tylko z waszym przywódcą. Którędy do tej… Kage?

- Hokage! Hokage! Zapamiętaj sobie ten tytuł! – podniecił się Naruto.

- Ten znowu swoje – Kakashi westchnął ciężko i przymknął na chwilę oko. Gdy je otworzył, jego spojrzenie było idealnie pozbawione energii i zainteresowania czymkolwiek – Uczniu mój drogi, zaprowadźmy wreszcie tę osobę do Tsunade-sama.

- A jak! Idziemy, teges tamteges!

Rozentuzjazmowany chłopak pociągnął Sune za rękę i odrobinę za szybkim krokiem w poprowadził ją w kierunku kwatery Hokage. Jego sensei wlókł się za nimi w pewnej odległości, obserwując nieznacznie obcą przybyszkę. Czuł jakiś niepokój, jakby czegoś nie dopilnował albo może nie dostrzegł. Im pilniej wpijał wzrok w drobną sylwetkę dziewczyny, tym bardziej nękały go te natrętne myśli. Tymczasem Naruto opowiadał coś Sune ze zwykłą sobie żywiołowością, głośną paplaniną zakrywając skrępowanie. Może to niezwykłe dla kogoś takiego, jak on, na co dzień bezczelnego i bezpośredniego, ale w obecności tej dziewczyny działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Przestawał myśleć racjonalnie, plątał się w wypowiedziach, nie mógł się skupić. Para brązowych, roziskrzonych oczu wpatrywała się w niego z zachwytem i czymś jeszcze. Tak, to ten wzrok musiał go rozpraszać. Jeszcze nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. Nikt tak uważnie go nie słuchał. Nikt… nie przejawiał tego źle skrywanego szacunku i całkowitej ufności w jego siły. Czuł się dumny, zmieszany i pełen mocy.

Nie mógł zrozumieć tego całego zamieszania wokół rzekomego szpiegostwa, podejrzliwości Sasuke i senseia wobec tej dziewczyny. Nie pamiętał nawet tego, że nie tak dawno temu sam się zaczął zastanawiać nad swoim bezpieczeństwem. Teraz nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Sune po prostu go wyśledziła, wybrała wręcz na swojego obrońcę, zauważyła jego geniusz i siłę. To jej obecność i jej spojrzenia czuł na karku przez ostatnie dni. I nie było się czego obawiać. Podpowiadał mu to Kyuubi, uspokajająco pomrukując w jego wnętrzu i rozpierając go swoim własnym zadowoleniem. Jemu także Sune się spodobała. To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Sakury na przykład demon jakby nie zauważał, na Jirayę czasem nawet warczał, zdegustowany, Kakashi był mu obojętny, a do Sasuke zaś zawsze podchodził z odrobiną rezerwy, pewną dozą zainteresowania, ale i rozbawieniem. Możliwe, że to złe określenia, ale trudno wyrazić niesprecyzowane, abstrakcyjne myśli istoty żyjącej w całkowicie innym wymiarze i wyrażającej siebie w całkowicie odmiennych, metafizyczno-zwieczęcych kategoriach.

Naruto, podzielony pomiędzy tysiące myśli, przemykających mu z niesamowitą prędkością przez głowę, setki słów, które wypowiadał bez zastanowienia, zalewając nimi maszerującą obok towarzyszkę, a nieustanne przyglądanie się dziewczynie, zdołał jakimś cudem zaprowadzić ja właściwą drogą aż pod drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Tsunade.

- …ona jest całkiem miła i w ogóle, choć jak się rozsierdzi, to tylko wióry lecą na boki, teges tamteges, z mebli albo ścian, ale to nic takiego, wystarczy jej nie denerwować, to całkiem sensowna babka, a wiesz, teraz mi się przypomniało, jak pewnego razu…

Chrząknięcie wciąż podążającego za nimi bez słowa Hakate przerwało nieprzerwany strumień monologu Naruto.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Zamknij jadaczkę, gołąbeczku, i zaczekaj tu na nas grzecznie.

Zanim Uzumaki zdołał zorientować się, o co chodzi, i zaprotestować stanowczo, Kakashi zniknął już wraz z Sune za drzwiami, zatrzaskując je jednoznacznie przed nosem chłopaka. Ten pod nosem wymruczał parę gniewnych inwektyw pod adresem swojego mistrza, po czym pokręcił się dobre parę minut po korytarzu, oglądając zawiłe wzorki na dywanie, aż w końcu osunął się na podłogę. Nagle poczuł ogromne znużenie. W końcu wczoraj trenował aż do późna, potem o północy zbudziła go ta dziewczyna, przez którą długo nie mógł zasnąć, a dziś zerwał się raniutko, by popędzić po radę do… tu Naruto ziewnął szeroko… do Sasuke i…

- Sasuke! – Naruto poderwał się momentalnie na równe nogi, po czym rzucił się do drzwi gabinetu. Te niespodziewanie otworzyły się, celując klamką wprost w jego brzuch.

- Co tu?… - zadziwił się wyglądając zza półotwartych drzwi Kakashi na dziwny odgłos, który wydał z siebie jego uczeń – Ooo… Kochaneczku, mógłbyś trochę uważać, kiedyś zabije cię byle shinobi, otwierając okno albo coś w tym guście…

Naruto charknął coś niesprecyzowanego i wdarł się do pomieszczenia.

- Cioteczko Tsunade! Sasuke zachorzał ostro, ma katar, gorączkę, dreszcze i w dodatku bredził, jak wychodziłem… Nie pozwól mu umrzeć! Musisz się koniecznie nim zająć! – wywrzaskiwał od progu.

Kobieta podniosła jedną brew.

- Nie ma w domu aspiryny?

- A ja wiem, co on u siebie trzyma, chodzi o to, że niedobrze z nim!…

Kakashi przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami, by zaraz zniknąć w kłębach dymu. Sune drgnęła nerwowo, po czym przyczepiła się do ramienia Naruto. Ten obdarzył ją krótkim, nieuważnym spojrzeniem.

- To poważne, tylko ty możesz mu pomóc!…

- Cicho, cicho, narwańcu. Nic mu nie będzie, każdy czasem się przeziębia.

- Ja się założę, że gdzieś latał po nocy w ten deszcz!

- Z tym dzieciakiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo, jak coś sobie umyśli, to nic go nie zmusi do zmiany zdania… - burkliwie narzekała Tsunade, grzebiąc usilnie w jednej z szuflad swojego biurka.

- Ale porządny chłop, teges tamteges, no!

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Kaszle?

- Chyba jak przyszedłem, to trochę… chyba tak.

- I katar z gorączką… - Hokage pokładała przed sobą jakieś buteleczki, pigułki i tubki, pogrzebała w nich chwilę, a następnie podała parę specyfików Naruto – Słuchaj, zajmiesz się tą tutaj i swoim kolegą Uchiha, jasne? To twoja dzisiejsza mała misja. Jemu dasz te tabletki na zbicie gorączki, syrop na kaszel i masz tu jeszcze na wszelki wypadek maść rozgrzewającą… Ma leżeć w cieple i dużo pić gorącego. Za najwyżej trzy dni będzie na nogach, ma mocny organizm. Nie mam czasu go osobiście odwiedzać, z powodzeniem poradzisz sobie z nim sam bez niczyjej pomocy. Najwyżej jakby się coś działo poważnego, możesz mnie powiadomić. Co do dziewczyny… Podobno był jakiś wolny pokój gdzieś w twojej okolicy, wynajmiesz go dla niej na jakiś czas z mojego zarządzenia i będziesz mieć ją na oku. Zrozumiano?

Oszołomiony z lekka tak długą listą działań Naruto zasalutował opakowaniami lekarstw, rzucił coś w stylu „taajes" i wybiegł z gabinetu, wlokąc za sobą wciąż uwieszoną jego rękawa Sune.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Biegł przez jakąś cholernie gęstą, duszną dżunglę. Miejscami drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że z trudem udawało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią drogę do przodu, musiał zawracać, kluczyć. Przedzierał się przez chaszcze, zaplątywał w liany. Coś jednak pchało go do przodu, napędzało do ignorowania chlastających po twarzy gałęzi i zdradliwych korzeni. Zbyt ciężkie, nieruchome powietrze opierało się nozdrzom. Oddychał ciężko, nieregularnie, chrapliwie. Brakowało mu tchu. Pomimo sklepienia z liści, które ocieniały busz, panowało przeraźliwe gorąco. Pot strumyczkami przecinał plecy, przylepiał ubranie do ciała, spływał mu po skroniach, zalewając oczy. Momentami obraz stawał się tak zamazany, że nie widział prawie nic. Potykał się prawie cały czas, dyszał, ustawał. Ale wciąż biegł wytrwale dalej.

Biegł, ścigał, tropił.

To coś, za czym tak pędził, szeleściło w krzakach tuż przed nim, śmigało jasną smugą tuż przed nosem. Naśmiewało się z jego niezdarności i braku sił. To coś było dla niego niezwykle ważne. Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę goni, ale nie pozwalał sobie na żadną chwilę zbędnego odpoczynku. Biegł, bo to coś było najważniejsze w jego życiu. Potrzebował tego, pragnął i pożądał każdym skrawkiem swojej niedojrzałej jeszcze osobowości.

Ale im bardziej starał się dogonić to coś, tym bardziej się oddalało. Im wytrwałej próbował to gonić, tym wyraźniej widział bezsensowność swoich poczynań. Nigdy nie złapie tego czegoś. Uciekało, zwodziło go, zabawiało się. Wściekał się i tym więcej starań dokładał w polowanie. Biegł coraz bardziej osłabiony, zwalniał. I, co niezwykłe, im gorzej się czuł i im bardziej ustawał, tym bardziej zbliżało się do niego to coś.

Potknął się i upadł. Kompletnie wyczerpany, leżał bez tchu na mokrej, egzotycznej roślinności. Podłoże wbijało mu się w policzki. Zamknął bezsilnie oczy. Mimo piekielnego upału, cały dygotał i zrobiło mu się niesamowicie zimno. Skulił się w sobie, usiłując zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Powietrze przy ziemi było jeszcze cięższe. Zaczął się krztusić.

Nagle zorientował się, że to coś, za czym tak szaleńczo gonił, zaprzestało ucieczki. Zbliżyło się nieufnie, zaczaiło w pobliżu i obserwowało w napięciu.

Zebrał w sobie siły i skoczył z niesamowitą szybkością na to coś. Z niewystarczającą szybkością.

To coś z łatwością wymsknęło się z jego rąk i umknęło.

Znów biegł, gonił, ścigał, upadał. Myślał, że to już nigdy się nie skończy. Czuł, że powietrze coraz bardziej gęstnieje, staje się lepkie i nieprzejrzyste. Zawirowało mu w głowie. Naraz usłyszał odległe zawodzenie wilków. Obejrzał się. Stał na skraju dżungli, za nim rozciągała się zielona równina. Na horyzoncie dostrzegł ciemniejące sylwetki drapieżników. Wywęszyły go i ze skowytem rzuciły całą sforą w jego kierunku.

Stał jak sparaliżowany, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Poczuł, jak coś delikatnie trąca go w rękę. Było wielkości małego psa lub dużego kota i miało rudą sierść. To coś… To było to?…

Za plecami usłyszał zbliżający się tętent wilczych łap. Bez zastanowienia popędził przed siebie. Znów biegł, tylko tym razem role się odwróciły: to on stał się zwierzyną łowną. Wzbierająca rozpacz wypełniła pustkę po utracie tego czegoś. Przepadło. Nie udało mu się dogonić. Biegł, wciąż biegł, coraz wolniej i wolniej. Już nie mógł dłużej. Jednak głuchy warkot dochodzący z gardeł wilków i agresywne poszczekiwania powstrzymywały go od dania za wygraną.

Coraz bliżej i bliżej. Głodne i spragnione krwi bestie dyszały mu w kark.

Nieludzki wrzask rozdarł ciężkie powietrze. Dorwały go. Jeden po drugim, wilki wbijały zęby w jego ciało, wgryzały się w nie, wyszarpywały kawałki. Nadbiegały kolejne i kolejne zwierzęta. Nieskończony ciąg zwycięskich, dzikich drapieżników i niekończący się ból, który zadawały. Stał się pusty, wyprany ze wszystkiego, myśli, uczuć, wspomnień. Tylko cierpienie i szczekanie wilków.

Ból… i szczekanie…

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Ból…

Szczekanie…

Pościel była cała mokra od potu. Sasuke z obrzydzeniem usiadł na łóżku. Jasne światło dnia oślepiło jego oczy. Chłopak rozpaczliwie zbadał rękami swoje ciało. Było całe. Żadnych ran po ataku wilków. Żadnych drzew, lian ani krzaków wokół. Jego własna sypialnia. Cztery ściany, sufit, podłoga, okno, drzwi. Żywej duszy dookoła.

Znów poczuł w sobie tę pustkę, jak we śnie.

Opuścił go. Odszedł i zostawił na pastwę bólu, który rozsadzał mu czaszkę i promieniował wewnątrz całego, obolałego i słabego ciała. I wilki… Szczekanie?

Przez zamknięte okno dochodził coraz głośniejszy i zajadliwszy jazgot psów sąsiadów. Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą. Psy, nie wilki. Psy.

Przymknął klejące się powieki, spróbował przełknąć ślinę. Język miał jak kołek, a gardło zaschnięte na wiór. Oddychały czas przez usta z powodu zatkanego nosa. Nic dziwnego, że teraz czuł się tak okropnie, jeszcze gorzej, niż poprzednio. Frustracja z powodu niemożności złapania tego nieuchwytnego czegoś, co było dla niego takie ważne, wciąż go nie opuszczała.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Nagle zrobiło mu się zimno, zadygotał. Czym prędzej przykrył się paroma warstwami koców. Zagrzebał się głęboko, schował razem z głową. Ciemno, ciepło i lepko. Psy zawodziły. Zasłonił sobie uszy i skulił jak nienarodzone dziecko w łonie matki. Te złowrogie skowyty i ujadania natrętnie przynosiły mu na myśl stado wilków. W otumanionej głowie wirowały strzępki nieskładnych myśli. W uszach dzwoniło.

Ding-dong.

Dzwonek do drzwi?

- Heeeej, Sasuke, to tylko ja!

Uśmiechnął się blado. Jednak Naruto wrócił do niego. Tak, potrzebował go teraz. Potrzebował kogokolwiek, kto wyjaśni mu, że tu nie ma żadnych dzikich bestii ani lasów tropikalnych. I że kiedyś na pewno…

Chciał wybiec na spotkanie tego durnego młotka, chciał… sam już nie wiedział co. Odrobiny tej niesamowitej siły, poczucia stabilności, energii okazu zdrowia, jakim był Uzumaki? Żeby ten nadpobudliwy głupek przegonił jego strachy i dał trochę oczywistości i bezpieczeństwa?

Niesprecyzowane pragnienia i myśli czyniły w głowie Sasuke prawdziwy mętlik. Chłopak spróbował znów się podnieść, ale nie miał dość siły. Opanowało go odrętwienie i niemoc. Kulił się więc pod kołdrą, nasłuchując w skupieniu.

- Zadzwoniłem, żeby cię obudzić i żebyś wiedział od razu, że to swój i nie wyskoczył głupio z kunaiem na kolegę – krzyczał od progu Naruto. Jego głos stawał się oraz głośniejszy, im bardziej zbliżał się w stronę sypialni Uchihy – Pozwoliłem sobie wziąć klucz i cię zamknąłem, jak wychodziłem, żeby kto cię nie ukradł. Miałem pilne sprawy. Ale teraz się tobą zajmę, wiesz, byłem u cioteczki Tsunade i powiedziała, że zaraz będziesz zdrów jak ryba, jak ci dam to, co tu przyniosłem…

Do leżącego nieruchomo Sasuke dotarło jak przez mgłę, że młotek nie przyszedł sam. Czuł jeszcze czyjąś obecność, tylko jakoś nie mógł się skupić, żeby sobie przypomnieć, skąd zna tę aurę…

Gorączkowo rozkopał posłanie i wydobył głowę spod kołdry. W momencie, gdy ciężko uniósł się na łokciach, w drzwiach sypialni ukazał się w całej okazałości swojego pomarańczowego wdzianka, z garścią lekarstw w ręce, Naruto. Błysnął rozradowanym uśmiechem. Za nim zaś nieśmiało stanęła…

- Po coś… ją… tu przy… yytargał? – wychrypiał z najwyższym trudem Sasuke.

Uzumakiemu zrzedła mina. Jakoś wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł, by sprowadzać ze sobą tą dziewczynę do mieszkania osłabionego chorobą i przez to jeszcze bardziej agresywnego Uchihy, który na dodatek oskarżył ją dopiero co o szpiegostwo. W jednej chwili Naruto uświadomił sobie to wszystko z całą jasnością. Naraz speszony, wybuchł maskującym śmiechem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypchnął Sunę z pokoju.

- Chodź, zobaczymy, czy geniusz trzyma u siebie w lodówce tak samo stare mleko, jak ja mam w mojej. Zaraz podgrzejemy mu trochę z masłem i miodem – i już ich nie było.

Sasuke pacnął z jękiem na poduszki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maj 2007

Ciąg dalszy niewątpliwie nastąpi


	3. Chapter 3

**3. W SAMO POŁUDNIE**

Znów zasnął. Tym razem spokojniej niż wcześniej. Bez koszmarów.

Naruto wyciągnął rękę i przyłożył ją do czoła Sasuke. Gorączka wyraźnie ustępowała dzięki lekom Tsunade. W końcu to zwykłe przeziębienie, a nie koniec świata. Choć delikatniejszy niż większości rówieśników, organizm Uchihy był w stanie szybko poradzić sobie z chorobą. Absolutnie nic groźnego. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, Uzumaki nie miał powodu, by cały dzień tak wariować. Rozerwany pomiędzy dwie osoby, biegający między kamienicą, do której pomógł sprowadzić się Sune, a rezydencją klanu Sharinganów, dwoił się i troił. Gdyby mógł używać swoich klonów na odległość, z pewnością by ich użył. Starał się jak mógł, by jak najlepiej wypełnić swoje obowiązki wobec nowoprzybyłej, a jednocześnie wpadać co chwilę na kontrolne wizyty u Sasuke. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się późno, wszelkie formalności i prace u Sune się skończyły, a sam potwornie zgłodniał. Pożegnał się więc wylewnie z dziewczyną, obiecując sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z rana, a potem pobiegł do Uchihy. Na kolację.

Chłopak czuł, jak żołądek skręca mu się z głodu, ale nie miał ochoty opuszczać miejsca tuż przy boku chorego Sasuke. Tak przyjemnie było siedzieć w ciszy, dotykając gładkiego, powoli chłodniejącego czoła i mogąc patrzeć na tą bladą twarz bez obawy. Bezczelnie przyglądał się spokojnemu wyrazowi twarzy Sasuke, który gdzieś po drodze do snu stracił swą zwykłą zawziętość i zmarszczone brwi, tym zapadniętym policzkom i długim, czarnym rzęsom. Czerpał z tego jakąś dziką satysfakcję: oto jego najzacieklejszy rywal, pogardzający nim geniusz, leży bezbronny i całkowicie nieświadomy jego obecności.

Czuł się zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Zachodzące słońce zalało złotym blaskiem nienaganną sypialnię Uchihy. Rozświetliło panoszące się wszędzie kąty proste, oblało rumieńcem surową ścianę. Wesołe promienie tańczyły po ciemnych kocach, którymi przykryty był Sasuke. Naruto uśmiechnął się błogo, mrużąc oczy niczym zadowolony kot. Jego podobieństwo do tego zwierzęcia zwielokrotniały mocno zarysowane na policzkach wąsopodobne blizny.

Westchnął, obserwując na ścianie zabawę cieni igrających z wiatrem drzew. Wkrótce zacznie zapadać zmrok. Czas przygotować jakąś kolację dla nich obu, a potem zabierać się do siebie.

Z trudem oderwał dłoń od czoła leżącego Sasuke. Jakaś magnetyczna siła zmusiła go do zgarnięcia ręką czarnych włosów, przylepionych do szyi i policzka chłopaka. Tak mocno odcinały się kolorystycznie od jasnej poduszki, że wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze, o ile to było możliwe. Zwykle miękkie i lśniące, tak delikatne, że czasami miał chęć ich dotknąć – teraz leżały rozrzucone w postaci sztywnych strąków. Nic nie straciły na wyglądzie dziewczęco podkręcone rzęsy, rzucające cienie na policzki chłopaka. Gdy Naruto na nie spojrzał, nagle zauważył, że Sasuke nie śpi, tylko wpatruje się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Wydawało się, ze ta chwila pełna niezręczności trwa całą wieczność. Zmieszany Naruto spłonął rumieńcem, jakby złapany na gorącym uczynku. Jak oparzony poderwał rękę, zaplątaną w kruczoczarne włosy. Jednak Sasuke z refleksem godnym shinobi przytrzymał ją w połowie drogi i ułożył delikatnie na swoim czole.

- Zostaw tak… Na chwilę… - zachrypiał.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Założę się, że Kakashi-sensei nie pozwoli ci zostać na treningu – oznajmiła wyniośle Sakura uczepionej ramienia Naruto Sunie.

- Nie zaszkodzi zapytać – uśmiechnęła się równie promiennie, co nieszczerze obca przybyszka, prezentując groźnie uzębienie.

Naruto stał pomiędzy jedną a drugą dziewczyną, daremnie próbując opanować sytuację i udobruchać towarzyszki. Sune od pierwszej chwili, gdy spotkała Sakurę, zachowywała się wobec niej arogancko. Natomiast członkini drużyny siódmej wyraźnie odczuwała niechęć wobec nowej. Podejrzliwie odniosła się do jej historii, dopytywała niegrzecznie, jakim cudem Tsunade-sama tak szybko, bez żadnych konsultacji i bezproblemowo pozwoliła jej zostać w wiosce, a także krytykowała wybór Naruto w charakterze ochroniarza. Co zdziwiło nawet Uzumakiego, który również próbował odpierać ataki Sakury, Sune wykręcała się jak mogła i zmieniała temat za każdym razem, gdy dyskusja przechodziła na temat jej przeszłości i szczegółów dotyczących powodów szukania przez nią azylu.

- Ale przecież w wiosce jesteś stosunkowo bezpieczna, a my idziemy w głąb lasu, gdzie będziesz łatwym celem. Nie musisz ciągle wisieć u boku Naruto – krytykowała Sakura.

- Czuję się mniej bezpieczna, gdy jestem sama – odparowała Sune.

Haruno westchnęła ciężko.

- Beznadziejny przypadek.

- Kogo nazywasz beznadziejnym przypadkiem!

Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała dziewczyny przed rzuceniem się sobie do gardeł i rozszarpaniem na strzępy było pojawienie się jak zwykle spóźnionego Kakashiego w kłębie dymu.

- Dzień dobry, słoneczka wy moje! I co tam, jak ci tam było… wybacz, zapomniałem imienia - zwrócił się do Sune – Udało się, nie? Zostajesz na jakiś czas?

- Wczoraj ją zakwaterowałem – pochwalił się Naruto – Zostanie tak długo, jak będzie chciała.

Sakura zaczęła się krztusić.

- A, właśnie, co z Sasuke?

- A co ma być? – zainteresowała się nagle różowowłosa – I dlaczego jeszcze go nie ma?

- To nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Uzumaki – Myślałem, że dziewczyny z fanklubu zawsze są doskonale poinformowane o stanie swego obiektu uwielbienia…

- Zamknij się, idioto!

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak! Zamknij tę ohydną gębę z wielkim ozorem! Mielesz jak krowa!

- W takim razie nie dowiesz się, co z Sasuke.

Z gardła Sakury wydobył się dziwny, złowrogi odgłos, gdy popatrzyła na Naruto takim wzrokiem, że ten czym prędzej zaczął wyjaśniać:

- Zachorował. Trzymało go porządnie dopóki nie dałem mu specyfików od cioteczki Tsunade i wieczorem gorączka zupełnie przeszła. Byłem u niego jeszcze rano i czuł się całkiem dobrze, co prawda ma potężny katar, ale myślę, że wkrótce będzie zdrów.

- Biedaczek! – jęknęła Sakura – Może powinnam go odwiedzić…

- O, na to nie pozwolę. Zapomniałaś, moja droga, że mamy trening? – wycedził słodko przez maskę Kakashi.

Sune chrząknęła.

- Co takiego, robaczku?

- Sensei, mogę pójść z wami?

- A po co? – Kakashi podniósł jedną brew.

- No jak to po co, Naruto ma mnie chronić, a jak ma to robić, gdy przepadnie gdzieś na cały dzień?

Kakashi pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Ma. Mowy. Kochana.

- Ale…

- Żadnych ale. Wracasz do wioski. Nie tylko będziesz przeszkadzała, ale też możemy niechcący zrobić ci krzywdę i w dodatku nie powinnaś opuszczać granic wioski. A my wybieramy się w teren. Bez dyskusji. W tył zwrot, moja panno.

- W takim razie, co mam z sobą zrobić? – Sune zrobiła smutną minkę, która zadziałała tylko na Naruto, i to natychmiast.

- Kakashi-sensei, może nie powinienem iść na ten trening?

Nagle w jedynym widocznym oku mistrza zapaliła się diabelska iskierka.

- A co wy na to, żeby wysłać tę oto osobę do rezydencji Uchihów?

- Niby dlaczego?! – wrzasnęła przerażona Sakura. Szczupła Sune plus osłabiony Uchiha sami w pustym domu… Nie wolno na to pozwolić za wszelką cenę! – Mistrzu, jak on zareaguje na obcą osobę u siebie? Tak nie można!

- Uspokój się, koteczku. To całkiem dobry pomysł.

- O, nie. Ja też myślę, że Sasuke nie będzie zadowolony…

- Naruto, ty myślisz? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie - rzucił beznamiętnie Kakashi – Sune, pójdziesz do rezydencji Uchihów, każdy głupi ci wskaże drogę.

- Już tam byłam.

Sakura postanowiła sobie w duchu zadać tej okropnej dziewusze najbardziej wyszukane tortury przed śmiercią, którą oczywiście osobiście spowoduje.

- Tym lepiej – kontynuował Kakashi – Pójdziesz tam i zaopiekujesz się nim na czas nieobecności jego osobistej nańki – wskazał kciukiem gotującego się w bezsilnej złości Naruto – To na tyle dobry ninja, że jakby coś ci zagrażało, nawet w jego stanie będzie potrafił cię ochronić. Ty z kolej nad nim czuwaj, dopóki nie wrócimy, w porządku?

Sune skrzywiła się, ale pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Niech będzie. Tylko tam są psy.

- Boisz się psów? – zdziwił się sensei.

- Nie przepadam za nimi. I vice versa.

- Nie przesadzaj. Duża z ciebie dziewczynka. Poradzisz sobie.

Naruto i Sakura już otworzyli usta, by wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, gdy Kakashi skinął na nich ręką i skoczył bez rozbiegu w górę, znikając w koronie okolicznego drzewa. Chcąc nie chcąc, obydwoje podążyli za nim, zostawiając Sune samej sobie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jeszcze nie chciał otwierać oczu. Jeszcze nie. Kołdra była tak ciepła i przytulna, odgradzała miękkim puchem od wszystkiego wokół. Zawinięty szczelnie w pościel, leżał nieruchomo, na granicy snu i przebudzenia, wsłuchując się w rytm swojego własnego oddechu. Wdech… i wydech… wdech… wdech… wydech… wydech… co? Wdech… wdech… Dwa? Wydech… wydech… Dwa oddechy? Jak to?!

- Kto tu? – Sasuke błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, w jego dłoniach błysnęły wyciągnięte znikąd kunaie.

Zawinięta wygodnie na fotelu Sune wyglądała jak jakieś małe, nieruchome zwierzątko. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widoczne były czujne oczy, wpatrujące się uważnie w Sasuke.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – odezwała się dziewczyna cicho.

Młody Uchiha nieufnie opuścił broń, ale nie zmienił agresywnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Czego tu chcesz?

- Twój sensei nie pozwolił mi iść z Naruto na trening i kazał zostać na ten czas u ciebie.

- Hatake? Kazał ci przyjść tutaj?

- Tak. Mnie też to nie na rękę, nie masz się co rzucać – prychnęła zniecierpliwiona.

Sasuke zacisnął usta i odłożył kunaie pod poduszkę. Usiadł na najdalej położonym od Sune skrawku łóżka, okrył sobie plecy kołdrą. Wbił w nią nienawistny wzrok i zastygł w bezruchu. Długą, niezwykle nieprzyjazną chwilę mrozili atmosferę w pokoju napiętym kontaktem wzrokowym. Idealnie naprzeciwko siebie, jak dwaj kowboje na środku głównej ulicy zapomnianej przez Boga dziury gdzieś na Dzikim Zachodzie, gotowi w każdej chwili wyjąć broń i zmierzyć się w decydującym starciu o szybkość.

- Kim jesteś? – rzucił w przestrzeń Sasuke. Czekał dłuższy moment na odpowiedź. W końcu, gdy myślał, że już jej nie dostanie, Sune odezwała się jadowitym głosem:

- Nie twój interes.

Sasuke żachnął się, ale nie dał za wygraną.

- Po co go śledziłaś?

- Nie twój interes.

- Co tobą kieruje?

Dziewczynie zadrgała niebezpiecznie górna warga, pokazując błyszczący rząd górnych zębów.

- Niczego ci nie powiem. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Niczego.

Sasuke roześmiał się.

- A więc nie zaprzeczysz, że to ty go śledziłaś?

- Skoro jesteś taki sprytny, to może sam sobie odpowiesz na te wszystkie pytania.

- Nie pozwolę, żebyś mu cokolwiek zrobiła. Prędzej cię zmuszę do gadania siłą – warknął chłopak, wyjmując znów kunaie i przyskakując do Sune tak szybko, że aż się wzdrygnęła.

- Po co te nerwy? – zaśmiała się nieszczerze – Odłóż te noże.

- Mów, to ci nic nie zrobię.

- Czy to taka chwała dla shinobi zabić bezbronną kobietę? I do tego mając na sobie tylko gatki od pidżamy?

Sasuke wypuścił głośno powietrze przez zęby, zbliżając ostrze do szyi dziewczyny.

- Ja nie żartuję.

Sune prychnęła.

- Ja też nie.

Po czym Sasuke oślepił nagły rozbłysk czakry i coś uderzyło go prosto w brzuch. Zwinął się z bólu, gdy nagle został poderwany w powietrze i rzucony na łóżko. Otworzył oczy, gotów błyskawicznie odeprzeć atak, lecz Sune przygniotła go całą sobą. Z niespodziewaną dla tak drobnej dziewczyny siłą przygwoździła go do posłania. Boleśnie ścisnęła nadgarstki Sasuke. Chłopak z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie może poruszyć żadną częścią swojego ciała. A z rozłożonymi rękami nie jest w stanie wykonać poprawnie żadnej techniki. Spróbował się szarpnąć, ale bez skutku.

- Proponuję ugodę – oczy Sune zamieniły się w wąskie, wąziutkie szparki, a twarz wykrzywiła się drapieżnie, zbliżając do twarzy Sasuke. Ten odchylił głowę w tył najbardziej jak mógł, unikając tak bliskiego kontaktu – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, drugi raz nie powtórzę. Póki co ogłaszamy zawieszenie broni. Próbujemy nie być dla siebie niemili. Ja nie robię żadnej krzywdy Uzumakiemu, a ty mi nie przeszkadzasz. Pasuje?

- Na jak długo? – wycharczał Uchiha.

- Dopóki nie wymyślimy czegoś innego. Albo nie zgadniesz, kim jestem. Wtedy masz prawo mnie zdemaskować – błysnęły w drwiącym uśmiechu kły Sune.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzę?

- Nie masz innego wyjścia. Przecież ci na nim zależy.

Sasuke stężał. Chwilę mierzyli się nienawistnym wzrokiem.

- Zgadzasz się?

- Sama przyznałaś, że nie mam innego wyjścia.

- Dobry chłopczyk – Sune ostrożnie wypuściła Sasuke ze swojego chwytu i położyła się obok niego, frywolnie opierając się na łokciu i wyglądając, jakby nic między nimi nie zaszło – Od tej chwili, przyjaciel mojego przyjaciela jest moim przyjacielem, tak?

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – warknął wciąż nieruchomy chłopak. Gdyby sharingan miał podobne właściwości do lasera, w suficie sypialni młodego Uchihy wypaliłby sporą dziurę.

- Ależ masz. Od tej chwili oprócz Naruto ja również jestem twoją przyjaciółką.

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – powtórzył beznamiętnie Sasuke.

- Wiem jedno: masz dziś złu humor – ponieważ chłopak nie odpowiedział i najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru, Sune zaproponowała lekko - W takim razie przyniosę panu ciężko urażonemu coś do picia na to zachrypnięte gardło – i dziewczyna szybko zniknęła za drzwiami, zasuwając je za sobą bezszelestnie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Czerwiec/Lipiec 2007

Ciąg dalszy niewątpliwie nastąpi


	4. Chapter 4

**4. DZIKIE MYŚLI**

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Sasuke w szybkim tempie wracał do zdrowia. W zaledwie dwa dni po rozpoczęciu choroby rześko krzątał się po domu, sprzątając ślady po bałaganiarskiej obecności opiekuńczego Naruto, a już po paru dniach czuł się na tyle dobrze, że mógł podejmować wszelkie misje i zadania. Mistrz Kakashi prędko to zauważył i nie wahał się ani chwili, by narzucić młodemu geninowi kolejne męczące treningi. Wydawało się, że Uchiha wrócił do poprzedniej formy – ale tylko fizycznie.

- Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że zostawiłeś swoją koncentrację pod poduszką, gołąbeczku – obwieścił ospale Hatake, przecierając oko. Milczący Sasuke trzeci raz z rzędu się odsłonił podczas sparringu i dał się ugodzić giętką, barwiącą pałką – najnowszy wynalazek Tsunade, która orzekła, że nie życzy sobie rannych podczas zwykłych treningów i zabroniła używania podczas nich wszelkich ostrych narzędzi. Teraz szkolenie młodych przypominało anarchistyczne, piaintballowe pojedynki. Najbardziej zadowolone były z takiego obrotu rzeczy pralnie publiczne, mające teraz duży popyt na czyszczenie upapranych wielokolorowymi farbami ubrań.

W każdym razie, trening tym razem szedł jak po grudzie. I to nie tylko ze względu na używanie śmiesznych zabawek w walce. Całej drużynie brakowało energii Uzumakiego, który został zwolniony z najbliższych treningów na rzecz misji pilnowania Sune. Ponury Sasuke, apatyczny Kakashi i nawet oficjalnie wyrzekająca się wszelkich znajomości z Naruto Sakura odczuli nieobecność jakiegoś ważnego elementu w ich składzie. Kogoś, kto wypełniał ciszę, kogoś, kto wywoływał śmiech i poprawiał atmosferę.

- To nie ma sensu. Oboje jesteście dziś do niczego. Szkoda mojego czasu i energii – orzekł Kakashi, wyjmując z kabury swoją nieodłączną, zboczoną książkę i otwierając ją ostentacyjnie w miejscu zaznaczonym powyginaną, wytartą od ciągłego używania zakładką – Poćwiczcie sobie sami. Do jutra – i już sensei zniknął w obłoku dymu.

Sasuke westchnął z niechęcią. Zebrał do specjalnego worka barwiące pałki i odwrócił się tyłem do Sakury, zamierzając odejść w kierunku rezydencji Uchihów.

- Hej, Sasuke-kun! Nie będziesz już trenował? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna – Przecież zawsze…

- Nie będę – uciął antypatycznym tonem chłopak.

Sakura nie zraziła się, nauczona drugim doświadczeniem.

- Jesteś bardziej cichy i ponury niż zwykle, wiesz? Coś się stało?

Sasuke przystanął na chwilę.

- Nic. Daj mi spokój.

- Zaczekaj! Przecież widzę…

- Nie wtrącaj się.

- Sasuke-kun! - mina Sakury wskazywała na to, że dziewczyna poczuła się dotkliwie urażona. Chłopak zebrał całą swoją cierpliwość i odwrócił się do niej.

- Nic mi nie jest. Zdaje ci się.

Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale rozpogodziła się odrobinę.

- Pójdę z tobą. Będę miała po drodze do tej nowo otwartej piekarni, mama mnie prosiła, żebym kupiła świeżego pieczywa…

W ten sposób, chcąc nie chcąc, zrezygnowany Sasuke skończył podążając do domu w towarzystwie wniebowziętej Sakury, szczebioczącej radośnie.

- …i wiesz, Sasuke-kun, uważam, że Sune jest bardzo odpowiednią osobą dla Naruto. Wreszcie się chłopak odrobinę ustatkuje, uspołeczni, nabierze ogłady. No i przestanie mnie nękać – zaśmiała się kunoichi – Ostatnio prawie w ogóle się nie rozstają. Moją wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów. No, naprawdę się zastanawiam, o czym oni tyle paplą. Ważne, że im ze sobą dobrze. O, to już tutaj. Ta piekarnia, o której mówiłam. Tu cię muszę opuścić. Do zobaczenia, Sasuke-kun!

Uchiha obojętnym wzrokiem odprowadził dziewczynę aż do drzwi, po czym odwrócił się i wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie spodni.

- Odpowiednia osoba dla Naruto?… - mruknął pod nosem i prychnął – Odpowiednia osoba…

Chłopak omiótł nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem gwarną ulicę. Powinien pójść już do domu. Do tej pustej, ogromnej rezydencji, w której nie czekało go nic i nikt. Naraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nie ma ochoty wracać. Nie miał do końca dnia żadnego zajęcia. Zaszyłby się w swoim pokoju nad jakimś zwojem, którego i tak by nie widział przed oczami, rozmyślając o zupełnie innych sprawach i wsłuchując się w beznadziejną ciszę.

Nie. Tak nie będzie. Nie ma na to ochoty i… siły.

Wreszcie ruszył z miejsca, ale w stronę przeciwną do tej, w którą zmierzał. Nie zwracał uwagi, dokąd idzie. Po prostu odłączył nogi od umysłu i szedł, nie zdając sobie sprawy, dokąd. Zresztą, nie miało to znaczenia. Taka mała przechadzka. Rozmyślania w hałasie ulicy, mieszaninie ludzkich głosów.

Odpowiednia osoba?

Sasuke szczerze wątpił w czystość intencji Sune. Nie odzywali się do siebie od czasu ostatniej rozmowy. Ale przebywali razem. Uchiha starał się w miarę możliwości nie zostawiać młotka samego z tą dziewuchą, ale możliwość miał naprawdę niewielkie. Choroba, całodniowe treningi, drobne, wyczerpujące misje. W efekcie Naruto coraz bardziej wplątywał się w tą znajomość, nie widząc niebezpieczeństwa. Tak przynajmniej uważał Sasuke.

Prowadził swoje małe, prywatne śledztwo w sprawie tożsamości Sune. Szło wyjątkowo opornie. Jedyne, co wychodziło, to obserwacje, której jednak nie dawały o niej żadnych konkretnych informacji i nie dało się jej w ten sposób rozszyfrować. Tsunade-sama na każdą jego próbę uzyskania dokładniejszych informacji o dziewczynie, nie odpowiadała albo po prostu zmieniała temat. Nikt inny więcej o niej nie wiedział. Pojawiła się znikąd i tak naprawdę nie było osoby, która by wiedziała, dlaczego pozostaje w Konoha. Azyl? Ale dlaczego? Zbyt wiele tajemnic.

Zadziwiające było zaś to, że najmniej wiedział Naruto. Sune do tego stopnia go zafascynowała, ze o nic nie chciał jej wypytywać. W jej towarzystwie robił maślane oczy i kleił się do niej ohydnie.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

Dlaczego tak właściwie tak bardzo obchodzi go ten durny idiota? Potrzebny mu do szczęścia? Mógłby sam o siebie zadbać, a jeżeli ma zamiar się zakochać w tej intrygantce, to proszę bardzo. On, Uchiha Sasuke, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. Niech robi co chce. Jego sprawy, jego życie.

Po co się tak troszczyć i trząść nad jego losem? Przecież Sasuke powiedział Sune, że nie ma przyjaciół. Naruto też nie jest jego przyjacielem. Jest po prostu…po prostu… kumplem z drużyny. Bardzo potrzebnym kumplem z drużyny. Wręcz niezbędnym kumplem… z drużyny…

Do cholery! Zależy mu na tym młotku! Zależy mu! Trzeba go ratować przed tą lisicą!

Po dojściu do tej konkluzji, Sasuke przystanął na środku chodnika jakiejś małej, rzadko uczęszczanej uliczki. Rozejrzał się przytomniej z mocnym postanowieniem, że zaraz znajdzie Naruto i urządzi sobie z nim długą pogawędkę. Na osobności. Z początku nie rozpoznał tego miejsca, jako że nie bywał często w tym rejonie wioski, która przecież tak naprawdę była tak duża i gęsto zamieszkana jak średniej wielkości miasto.

Na tej uliczce znajdowały się jakieś drobne sklepiki, przycupnięte w bramach kamienic. Była tu też mała, przytulna kawiarenka. Sasuke jej nie kojarzył. Być może niedawno otwarta. Zajrzał mimowolnie przez szybę do środka, przechodząc obok. I na ten moment cały świat zatrzymał oddech. Uchiha zatrzymał się w pół kroku, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Przy stoliku w głębi siedział tyłem do niego blondyn w znajomej, pomarańczowej bluzie, który właśnie nieśmiało całował jasnorudą dziewczynę.

Sasuke zamrugał, zaklął szpetnie. A potem zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę, odgarnął włosy z pobladłej twarzy, obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, starając się wymazać z pamięci dopiero co widzianą scenę.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ciężka kropla spadła prosto z zachmurzonego, jakby zagniewanego nieboskłonu, i zakończyła swój żywot głuchym plaśnięciem w grunt. Za nią podążyła druga i trzecia. Czwarta otarła się delikatnie o liść klonu, piąta już liznęła całą jego powierzchnię. Następne spadły naraz niespodziewanym deszczem. Las rozszumiał się, oblewany mokrymi strugami. W powietrzu uniósł się specyficzny, gęsty zapach ziemi.

Świat na ułamek sekundy rozświetliła rozdzierająca pociemniałe niebo błyskawica. W oddali przetoczył się ospały, ale wciąż groźny grzmot.

Sasuke skulił się na gałęzi drzewa, na której przycupnął. Deszcz siekł z pasją w jego plecy, nie szczędząc głowy i ramion. Z przemoczonych, czarnych kosmyków włosów ściekały smętne krople. Skamieniała twarz zdawała się nie dostrzegać szalejącego wokół żywiołu. Nie dbał o to, czy znów się przeziębi. W ogóle o siebie nie dbał. W tym momencie liczył się ktoś zupełnie inny.

Krew ściekająca z otarcia na ramieniu mieszała się z wodą, tworzyła fantastyczne wzorki, spływając leniwie w dół ręki, zaciśniętej na korze drzewa.

Kolejny błysk i niepokojąco bliski pomruk burzy, przeradzającej się w potężną nawałnicę, porównywalną do tej, która trwała od jakiegoś czasu pod czaszką Uchihy. Powiew mocnego wiatru szarpnął kucającą wysoko nad ziemią postacią, dzikie fale deszczu wirowały we wszystkie strony, unoszone pędem powietrza.

Z trudem Sasuke wyprostował się, walcząc z wichurą.

Zdecydował się.

Pójdzie do niego w tej chwili, żeby mu wreszcie wszystko wyznać. Szczerze, bez owijania w bawełnę. Po męsku. Co prawda teraz Sasuke nie był dokładnie pewny, co i jak tak właściwie będzie wyznawać, ale jak już stanie przed tym młotkiem, z pewnością słowa się znajdą. W skrytości ducha miał cichą nadzieję, że nie będą one w ogóle potrzebne.

Na razie jednak czuł, że było mu zimno, nieprzyjemnie i bardzo… bardzo…

Sam nie wiedział, jak.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wyciągnięta dłoń zawahała się zawisła nieruchomo nad gałką drzwi prowadzących do mieszkania Uzumakiego. Były uchylone, a wewnątrz rozbrzmiewały bardzo wyraźnie dwa głosy.

- Nie jestem taki głupi, jak sobie to wyobrażałaś, Kitsune-chan – powiedział niski, chrapliwy, przepełniony jadem i drwiną głos, który z pewnością nie należał do Naruto.

- Ależ ja w życiu nie śmiałabym pomyśleć w ten sposób o tak czcigodnej osobie – dobiegł do uszu stojącego pod drzwiami Sasuke uniżony, sztucznie przesłodzony głosik Sune.

- Umilknij, stworzenie, i słuchaj uważnie. Znajomość, nawet i zażyła, z moim osobistym jinchuuriki, nie oznacza żadnego związku ze mną. Powinnaś to wiedzieć. I nie próbować takich tanich, dziecinnych sztuczek. Jesteś tylko kupką bezmyślnego futra.

- Kyuubi-sama!… Dziewięcioogoniasty!… Ja… nigdy…

- Powiedziałem, umilknij. Zachowujesz się niegodnie w stosunku do śmiertelników i przynosisz wstyd swojemu rodzajowi. Próbowałaś wykorzystać zauroczenie tego dzieciaka. I zakłóciłaś tym mój spokój, a to już najgorsze, co mogłaś zrobić. Nikt nie ma prawa mnie niepokoić. Wystarczy, że muszę znosić humory tego smarka. Ale on ma wiele na swoje wytłumaczenie i jestem w stanie mu wybaczyć.

- Wybacz, panie!… Wybacz!… Myślałam…

- Tłumaczę ci, że źle myślałaś – warknął ostrzej głos – Tracę tylko czas. Nie warto nawet zniżać się, żeby się do ciebie odzywać. Zjeżdżaj stąd i żebyś nigdy więcej tu nie wracała. Zjeżdżaj, mówię!

Sune zapiszczała nieludzko, przeraźliwie, po czym drzwi otworzyły się znienacka na całą szerokość, a na zaskoczonego, znieruchomiałego Sasuke wpadła w popłochu rozpędzona dziewczyna. Potrąciła go, obrzuciła dzikim, niewidzącym spojrzeniem i pobiegła korytarzem. Za nią wiły się w bólu dwa pokrwawione, rude ogony. I wtedy Uchiha zrozumiał. Sune. Kit-sune. Lisica. Sune była lisem. Trójogoniastym, podrzędnym demonem, którego właśnie potężny Dziewięciogoniasty pozbawił jednego z atrybutów mądrości w lisiej hierarchii.

Na oczach Sasuke dziewczyna skurczyła się, porosła ognistym futrem i zamieniła w lisa, który szybko zniknął za rogiem korytarza.

- Swój ciągnie do swego – odezwał się nagle tuż obok chłopaka czerwonooki Naruto nienaturalnym glosem, glosem Kyuubiego – Co za tupet, chłopcze, powiadam ci. Że aż musiałem interweniować – zaśmiał się krótko.

- Naruto?… Gdzie jest Naruto?… - wyszeptał sparaliżowany z przerażenia Uchiha.

Dziewięcioogoniasty wyszczerzył się szeroko, prezentując całe uzębienie Uzumakiego.

- Zaraz wróci. Zaraz wróci. Bardzo ubodło go to, czego się teraz dowiedział. Biedny smark. No, ale nie dziwię się. Zawróciła mu w głowie ta lisiczka. Szkoda tylko, że była taka głupia, nieurodziwa i bez charakteru, bo inaczej bym się jeszcze zastanawiał… A, co ty takim wzrokiem…? Nie wiesz, o co chodziło, nie? Przyszedłeś w połowie naszej pogawędki. Bo, jak już powiedziałem, swój ciągnie do swego. Myślała, że sobie załatwi u mnie przez smarkacza protekcję, poparcie i licho wie, co jeszcze. Oprócz tego marzył jej się związek z najpotężniejszym z jej rodzaju i genialne szczenięta. Potomstwo, rozumiesz, chłopcze. O to jej głównie chodziło. Dlatego się tak zalecała do młodego. A ty też jesteś dobry, dałeś się nabrać na jej gierki. Zamiast działać od razu, uciekłeś do lasu. Zupełnie nie jak osoba, za którą cię uważałem. A zawsze cię lubiłem – Kyuubi puścił figlarnie oko do Sasukego, tkwiącego w bezruchu i wpatrującego się w niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami – Zajmij się smarkaczem, jak już będzie miał siłę wrócić. A to już niedługo. Zaczyna się denerwować tym, co tu do ciebie wygaduję – Dziewięcioogoniasty zaśmiał się znowu – No, to do zobaczyska, chłopcze. Liczę na ciebie.

Gorzejące czerwienią tęczówki Kyuubiego zaczęły stopniowo stygnąć, przemieniając się powoli w błękit oczu Naruto. Równolegle zacierały się wcześniej mocno zarysowane blizny na policzkach, aż w końcu wróciły do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Twarz nabrała innego wyrazu. Zniknęło szelmostwo i protekcjonalny uśmieszek, ustępując miejsca bezbronności, zagubieniu i ogromnemu cierpieniu.

- Na… Naruto?… - powtórzył cicho Sasuke.

- Ze wszystkich ludzi… - powiedział załamującym się, ale nareszcie swoim głosem chłopak – To ty musiałeś to wszystko widzieć…

- Naruto!

Sasuke zatrzymał chcącego uciec Uzumakiego, przytrzymując go za rękę. Ten zaczął się szarpać.

- Zostaw mnie. Zostaw! Puść!

- Naruto!

Blondyn przestał się wyrywać. Sasuke zapatrzył się na linię opuszczonych ramion i pochylonej głowy. Kupka nieszczęścia.

- Nie zostawię cię teraz samego. On… on na mnie liczy.

Uchiha nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Naruto zapadł się w jego ramionach, chowając twarz w jego bluzie i zaciskając na niej dłonie.

- Myślałem… - chlipnął niewyraźnie z pomiędzy fałdów ubrania – Myślałem, że ona naprawdę… że ja jestem dla kogoś… kimś…że… że… - Sasuke delikatnie objął wstrząsanego łkaniami Naruto i przycisnął do siebie – A ona… ona tak… Jak mogła! Żmija!

- Lisica… - szepnął do siebie Sasuke, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Podła! Jak wszyscy!… Widzi we mnie… tylko… tylko jego!… Nie jestem osobą!… Dla nikogo nie jestem mną!… Tylko… Demonem!… A on… się ze mną naśmiewa… w środku! Podli!

- Ciiicho…

- Podli! Podli! Nikt mnie… nie dostrzega… równie dobrze… mógłbym nie istnieć!…

- Nie wygaduj bzdur.

- To prawda! – zaperzył się Naruto, podnosząc zapłakaną twarz na wprost twarzy Sasuke.

- Dla mnie nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś demonem – powiedział cicho Uchiha.

Naruto umilkł na chwilę. Po policzkach ciągle spływały mu łzy.

- Co będzie… Jeśli ciebie zabraknie? – wyszeptał.

- Możesz znowu zacząć gadać bzdury. A teraz nie płacz już. Nie ma co się przejmować kimś tak niewartym uwagi, jak Sune. Jak powiedział Kyuubi.

Naruto zmieszał się widocznie.

- Dobrze, że nie mogłeś słyszeć jego myśli wtedy, gdy z tobą rozmawiał – powiedział bardziej do siebie.

- Jakich myśli?

Naruto uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Takich – szepnął, zbliżając nos do szyi Sasuke i pocierając nim delikatną skórę. Uchihę przebiegł dreszcz, wywracający wnętrzności do góry nogami. W dodatku to wcale nie było nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale Naruto równie niespodziewanie, jak zaczął, przerwał zawstydzony.

- Teges tamteges, jesteś cały mokry! Znowu latałeś gdzieś w deszczu! Będziesz chory, jak nic! Nie dość ci jednego przeziębiania? Cały drżysz, zobaczysz, zaraz będziesz miał katar i skończy się gorączką! Musisz w tej chwili się ratować, tego tamtego!– mówił, wciągając Sasuke do mieszkania i pchając go w kierunku łazienki – Ściągaj te mokre ciuchy i pod gorący prysznic! Zaraz ci…

Zamilkł, bo Uchiha przejął sprawy w swoje ręce i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Mokrym, zmarzniętym, ale niesamowicie pobudzającym. Zupełnie innym niż ten, który wymienili z Sune.

Sasuke też pomyślał w tym momencie o tej dziewczynie. Że pomyliła się, mówiąc, że Naruto jest jego przyjacielem. Bo tak naprawdę, był kimś więcej. O wiele więcej.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lipiec 2007

Definitywny koniec

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kitsune to po japońsku lis. Nie wierzysz – sprawdź.

Lisy zajmują w mitologii japońskiej szczególne miejsce. Nie tylko uważane są za pomocników bóstwa płodności Inari, ale niektóre z nich również za demony, które goszczą w mitach, opowiadaniach i wyobraźni Japończyków. Bywają mściwe i złośliwe, ale również dobroduszne i pełne humoru, świątobliwe albo rozpustne. To dlatego tak często lisy występują w mandze i anime (chociażby Kanon, w którym watek z dziewczynką-lisicą wzruszył mnie do łez). Mocne jest przekonanie, że lisie demony potrafią przyjmować dowolną postać, w tym również ludzką, a ich najulubieńszym przebraniem jest postać młodej kobiety, sprowadzającej nieszczęścia na mężczyzn, co skwapliwie zastosowałam w moim ficku. Nie będę się rozpisywać o mitologii japońskiej, bo wierzeń dotyczących tych zwierząt jest bez liku, a opowieści i ich różnych wersji jeszcze więcej, ale myślę, że w związku z Naruto jako chłopcem, w którym zapieczętowany został lisi demon o dziewięciu ogonach, warto wspomnieć o Tamamo. Była to legendarna, dzewięcioogoniasta lisica, która siała zniszczenie w Indiach, potem zrujnowała Chiny, aż wreszcie przeniosła się do Japonii. Tutaj w XII wieku wyrządziła wiele złego pod postacią pięknej damy dworu, ale została zdemaskowana. Przybrała swoją naturalną postać i uciekła na równinę Nasuno, gdzie zamieniła się w śmiercionośną skałę, by zabijać każdą żywą istotę, która się do niej zbliżyła. Dopiewo w XII wieku pewien mnich Genno rozbił ją świętym młotkiem i wypędził z niej złą moc. Widzimy więc, że mistrz Kishimoto nie był wcale taki oryginalny, bo czerpał z bogatej skarbnicy mitów swojej ojczyzny. Niemal równie dobrze mogłabym napisać powieść o zmutowanej myszy, która kiedyś zagryzła pro publico bono Popiela, a teraz niesie pomoc ludziom w obcisłych ciuchach i pelerynceXD


End file.
